Elana Finds Out
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Elana is confused about her sexuality. She ends up doining a few thungs just to find out if she is strait, bi, or gay. What will Elana do to truly find out her sexuality? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's One Day at a Time in anyway. This story is requested by **k-1992**

* * *

Elina realize she may like girls over boys. She which she had a way if she also likes boys. However there are two problems with that. One she just don't want some random hook up and two she doesn't want to be those easy going girls that will do anything for some guy. She wants to be the one in charge. She could ask one of her guy friends but she doesn't want it to be weird the next day.

Elina was just confused in the empty apartment. She is not even one hundred percent out yet. The only one that knows is her little brother Alex who is too cute for his own good. Then it hit her but there was no way she could do it. It was wrong and even wrong to think about it even if Alex was up for it. That one thing is have sex with Alex, but she be in charge.

Elina really had to think about if she was really going to cross that line. As time went on while still in the closet she kept thinking about it to the point that she just had to find out. However it has to be a day where it is just them. Until then Elina just had to wait. That day came a day later. Eleana came home first spite Alex and her go to the same school.

Normally she would keep her school uniform on while doing her homework but thought about changing. She did not think she could take charge of Alex while wearing it. However, before she could even go into her room to change Alex came home. So it has now became now or never. She waited until Alex put his bag down before she put her idea into action.

"Alex?"

"*sigh* Yeah what is it?"

"You think you can help me with something?"

"Really? Aren't you like the smart one of the famley."

"It's not school work its more of a personal problem."

"Oh you want me to let you know if there are any girls like you at school."

"No not that. I just want to find out something else."

"Like what."

"If im acually gay or im just bi but I dont want some random guy and.."

"Say no more I will get Finn over."

"No it has to be you." Elana said quickly

Alex did not know if he heard right so he looked at Elana confused "what now?"

"*sigh* It has to be you."

"Really now this is very weird but i am the ladies man."

"Let's get one thing straight no pun intended. I'm in charge you will take orders from me."

"Oh being dominated I don't I should be turned on or what."

"Alex stop being a pig this is just for me to find out if im gay or bi. Not for you to get off. Even if I make you feel that way."

"Fine what do we do first?"

Take your all your clothes off."

"Well ok then."

While Alex was removing his shirt Elana closed the door to her room and sat in her desk chair to watch her little brother get undressed. Once Alex only his boxers on Elana stopped him by grabbing onto one of his wrists.

"That's enough for now." Elana stood up and turned Alex around.

She then pushed him down onto the chair. She leaned over and pressed her hand onto his crotch and started to rub up and down. She just used her palm not bothering to grab it. She felt Alex's dick getting hard and once Elana thinks Alex was fully hard she stopped. She stood up removing her skirt and then sat on Alex's lap. She started to grind her ass onto Alex's covered dick.

Alex wasted no time moaning as his dick was being jacked off by Elana's ass. While grinding onto her brother Elana was rubbing his chest. She soon was felling a?wetness on her ass and knew it was not from her pussy. She stood up and seen a wet spot on Alex's boxers. Elana walked away and went into her closet. Alex did not know what will happen next.

However he will soon find out when Elana took out two silk scarfs. She went behind Alex and put it around one of Alex's wrists. She soon tied it and soon did the same with the other wrist. Elana wanted to be in full control so Alex wont be able to use his hands until she is done with him. Elana then took the other scarf and put it in Alex's mouth and tied it behind his head. She only did this to nuffle his moans.

Once Elana liked her knots she went in front of Alex and pulled down his boxers to reveal his six inch dick. Elana knew that Alex had shaved his pubes as he would had some by now. She pulled him closer to her bed while he was still in the chair. Lucky her room had hardwood floors or it would be tricky doing this. Eleana sat on her bed just looking at Alex's dick pointing at her as it dripped pre cum.

Elana then took one of her feet and started to rub his dick once more. She way not yet ready to touch it with her bair hand yet. Alex's moans were muffled and Elana smiled as her mid shift gag was working. She was fascinated on how Alex's dick was reacting she wondered how much more she could make him leak. She then stopped and took off her panties.

Alex saw Elana's pussy for the first time in a very long time. The last time he has seen it when they were just little kids taking a bath together without a care in the world. This time now his completely different. Unlike Alex, Elana did not shave and had a bush of pubes. Alex did not know to be turned on seeing teen pussy up close even if it was his sister's or not do to the amount of hair.

Elana soon went back rubbing his six inch dick with the other foot exposing her pussy. Elana went slow at first then picked up speed continuing making Alex moan into the scarf. She then put her foot down and took her panties. She put it around Alex's dick and jacked him off with her hand. Alex continued to moan as Elans torched him.

Elana felt Alex's puls even more in her hand and only moved her hand a few more times before stopping. Alex hoped Elana continues as he was so close to shooting his load. Elana just smiled now knowing Alex was about to shoot his load.

"You about to cum little brother? That's too bad you are not going to cum until I let you."

Elana walked away from Alex as she picked up her skirt and put it into the happier she then took off her shirt reving het D cup breasts in her bra. The school shirt also went into the happier.

"I bet you would love to see your sister's tits. To bad because you are not."

Elana went to grab a shirt in the closet and walked in front of Alex. She just smiled and put the shirt on.

"No need you to perv on me. Now for that blow job to see if I like sucking dick."

Elana soon went on her knees and jacked off Alex with her bare hand this time for a short bit before sliding it into her mouth. Alex moaned as he felt his dick getting sucked. Alex for one had his dick sucked before at a party he went to a week ago but the girl and himself kept their clothes on. Being Elana's first time of this she was not bad really.

Elana did her best bobbing up and down and had a feeling she was doing a good job based on Alex's moans. Alex so badly wanted to hold Elana's head down onto his cock but couldn't. He could however thrust upwards something he did. Something that Alex soon regretted as Elana put a little pressure on his dick by scraping her teeth on to his shaft as she bobbed up.

"Do that again and it be harder."

Alex nodded before Elana went back sucking him. Alex knew not to do it again but he so badly wanted too. Alex's muffled moans got louder as Elana sucked away. A sign telling her he was close to the edge. She then stopped sucking him and soon left the bedroom half naked. Alex for one was confused. When she came back she had a bottle of water.

She opened the water in front of him and took a few sips before putting it down onto her desk. She went behind Alex and he got scared. He got really scared when he felt the chair tilt back. Soon Alex was in his back his arms pinned and his legs in the air with his dick pointing at his face. Alex did not know what to do but he soon found out. Elana was now on Alex's face.

"Lick my pussy and I will make you cum."

Alex liking the idea quickly was licking up Elana's pussy. It was her turn to moan. If Eleana knew any better she would have thought this was not Alex's first time eating pussy. However it truly was. His mouth was actually useful for something in Elana's mind as she continued to moan. Soon Elana squirted on to Alex's face. Once she finished squirting she got off.

Elana then started to jack off Alex. While he was still on the floor. Elana went faster and faster causing more moans from him. It wasn't long until Elana felt Alex's dick pulse in her hand. A sign that Alex was on edge. She started to go even faster and soon Elana moved the gag out of Alex's mouth just in time as his load shot on his face.

Elana managed to get Alex to open his mouth as he kept on shooting his load in which landed in his mouth.

"You better swallow it."

Alex did what he was told as he kept shooting his load on to himself. Once it was over Elana then put the gag back in Alex's mouth before lifting up the chair to its four legs. Elana just smiles at Alex's cum covered face. She wanted to take a pic of it but she did not want to waste anymore time then she had to. Elana once again jacked off Alex until he was hard.

She then lowered herself onto him as she took his six inch dick and slid it into her pussy making them no longer virgins. Elana smiled and started to ride Alex's dick ass as the two teens moaned. She rode his dick faster and faster causing her to squirt once more. Alex just looked at Elana's D cup breast just giggle in her bra. For some reason he wanted to suck those big breasts of hers.

However he knows he won't get the chance as Elana continues to ride his dick. Elana ended up squirting again as she kept riding Alex's dick. She soon felt Alex's dick pulse and knew what was coming next. She pulled out of him and took his school shirt and whipped off the cum from his face. Alex thought he was going to be let free but he found soon enough Elana was not done yet.

Alex was once again on his back but this time he was rimming her ass. Elana just moaned as Alex rimmed away. He did this for awhile now and once Elana had enough she got off of him and pulled the gag out of his mouth. Elana then started to jack off Alex once again. She looked at Alex and smiled.

"You know what to do. So be a good boy and do it."

Alex nodded and opened his mouth it did not take long for Alex to shoot off another load on to his face with most of it landing in his mouth. Once it was a little too full he swallowed his load. After there was no cum left Elana put the gag back in Alex's mouth and stood up the chair yet again. Elana thought about riding Alex's dick again but she saw there was not enough time for that.

She picked up her panties and put them on and then some pants before uniting Alex from the chair. She then tossed Alex's clothes at him and opened the door. She did not need to say a word to know what Elana wanted. Alex sighed and walked out of his sisters room naked with the gag in his mouth in which he pulled down himself.

A few weeks passed and Elana decided to try it again but this time with two other boys that ended up being blindfolded but still got the same treatment. One of those boys was Alex's best friend Finn. After trying them out Elana found two things out. One she likes Alex's dick way better then the othr two and second she is indeed a lesbian that just happend to like brother cock.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
